


what makes us human

by euphoriaspill



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Sherlock's Violin, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/pseuds/euphoriaspill
Summary: John only starts to fall in love with Sherlock when he hears him play.





	what makes us human

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 021, fiddle.

  
Sherlock always has to be messing with something, can’t just leave well enough alone. He’s constant kinetic energy, fueled by a lethal cocktail of cocaine and nicotine and sheer restlessness, more god than human— and that’s what grabbed John by the throat in the first place. He never hits the brakes.

He doesn’t understand how Sherlock sat still long enough to learn the violin, learn how to position his fingers just so on the strings, like John’s own around a scalpel. But the first time he hears him play, that’s when John sees someone he could fall in love with.


End file.
